Red
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: Eh...ignore the title. And cuz I forgot it in the story...Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. Slightly AUish. Oneshot. Summary: Raul pays a visit to a certain Russian in the hospital. Yaoi! Main pairing: TalaRaul, with others listed inside. Anonymous rev


Congrats! You are reading my first fanfic, from yours truly ZeroGravityDog. ZGD, or Dog, or ZG-Dog you can call me.Whatever you find fit! And yes I know the title s_xxxx_, I couldn't think of anything better at the time. Now I'm cutting straight to the point. First off, I haven't seen the last couple of episodes of Beyblade! Yes, I am a loser...(cries). Anyway, so this is just kind of AUish so don't kill me over it. Secondly, this is yaoi, male/male, so if you don't like it don't read it. Next up, the summary and other stuff.

Category: Beyblade

Main Characters: Tala and Raul

Pairings: Tala/Raul with reference to Kai/Max, Miguel/Claude, Ray/Mystel, Hiro/Brooklyn and Spencer/Byran.

Summary: Raul pays Tala a visit only to discover a new feeling towards the Russian.

* * *

Swallowing, Raul opened the door. To his relief, there was no one else. The Spaniard step inside, closing the door behind him. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, okay so maybe it was partly that, but he wasn't nor ever considered himself a very social person. Not to mention the questions. Questions he didn't have or even know the answer to. The main one being, 'Why was he here?' 

Raul stuffed his hands into his pockets. It wasn't that odd. After all, the other bladers paid their regards and get wells to him. Why shouldn't he?

Because he already did with his sister, Julia, yesterday.

A foot scuffed the floor. He felt foolish. Sighing, Raul combed a hand through his untamed hair. "Well, I'm here. So might as well stay for a minute." he muttered. Eyes strayed across the hospital room. It was basically like any other. Two beds, one occupied, with a few chairs and a window. Yup. Plain and boring. Raul walked over and seated himself in the chair next to Tala's bed. The Spaniard stared at the pale face, the only sound of the heart monitor for company.

Smiling softly, he brushed back one of the crimson strands. "Even hurt...you look beautiful." Blushing, even though no one was around to hear it, Raul pulled his hand away. It wasn't a surprise that he was attracted to the Russian, nor that he was gay. Hell, he had always known at an early age. As being head over heels for the hot male...come on! Who wouldn't be! Raul felt angry at that Garland for daring to harm Tala. However, he was no match for the sliver haired fighter, and could only help the way he could. And that was help the Bladebreakers.

Still...it had been three days, and even though Byran and Spencer were well enough, Tala remained in a coma. Of course, he took the most damage from Garland. The battle was nothing but a trap, and a way to humiliate the Blitzkrieg Boys. Raul placed a hand upon Tala's, giving it a light squeeze.

"You'll pull through." he whispered, planting a kiss upon Tala's forehead. Not wanting anyone to find him alone with Tala, Raul slipped away stealing one last glance. Then the door softly closed behind him.

* * *

It was two days after the Justice Five Battle, and the bladers were all celebrating. And that included our favorite red head Spaniard. Raul sat in a corner table, talking with his sister and Ray. Ming-ming was singing her heart out on a makeshift stage, much to Hilary's displeasure, and to Kenny's delight. Balloons and streamers filled the air, along with the music. All of the teams were there including the former BEGA members. Julia excused herself to gossip with the other gals. Raul was pretty much zoning, losing himself to the atmosphere and passing glances at a certain sexy Russian. That was why Ray's question didn't process with in his mind. The Spaniard automatically responded, "Yeah." 

Emerald eyes widened as he realized what Ray had asked him. "I mean no!"

"Relax," the Chinese smiled. "So what if you're gay?"

Raul laced his fingers together, and found his lap way more interesting. "It's just that...it's wrong...and..."

"So?"

"Huh?" he snapped his head up, red hair bouncing with the motion.

"Raul, take a look around. You must have been spacing since you came." the neko-jin teased.

Pouting at the gesture, he did. Okay...so there was Miguel, Claude, and Matilda from Barthez Battalion. And...Raul blinked twice. The tall silver haired youth had his arms wrapped around the blond's waist. Miguel leaned into the others arms, before looking up and pecking Claude on the cheek. Matilda giggled at the two. The bearer of Touch Pegasus shifted his gaze towards Ray. The neko-jin just smiled and motioned him to continue.

His emerald eyes passed over towards Tyson's brother, who also sat in a corner. Seated across from him was Brooklyn who appeared to be a zombie. The ginger haired blader's eyes stared emptily across into the eyes of his former coach. Hiro's face was utter depression, but the older Granger wouldn't give up. Reaching a hand up, the pony-tailed blader gripped the other's hand, his mouth moving. Raul held his breath, watching the scene unfold. Brooklyn's empty eyes lifted up, and his hand twisted to grip the older's. Hiro smiled, and got up, never letting go. He knelt beside the other still talking. The wielder of Zeus continued to stare at him, but his jade eyes briefly flashed. Hiro's determination grew and he renewed his effort. The ginger haired teen slowly nodded, and rewarded the other with a smile. The older Granger threw his arms around the frail boy, hugging him close, before the dropping a kiss on Brooklyn's lips.

Over near the Blitzkrieg Boys, Spencer had an arm draped across Bryan's shoulders, who was talking with Tala and Kai. The blond smiled deviously, his boyfriend clueless, until he felt arms around his waist. Soon the lilac haired blader found himself in Spencer's lap, and cursed him in Russian, so Raul guessed seeing his mouth move, but unable to hear above the music.

Kai and Tala laughed at them. And Raul's heart sank. What if Kai and Tala were an item? What if he was already taken?

Ray noticed the frown on his companion's face. "Raul?" golden eyes darted towards the Blitzkrieg Boys. His mind began working, trying to figure out if it was Kai or Tala he was crushing after. The neko-jin nor the Spaniard had to wait long for both their questions to be answered.

Max bounced towards them, shocking the group. Tala commented on something, making the American blush but laugh. Kai motioned towards the happy blond, who obliged, settling himself in the slate haired teens lap (which Raul smiled brightly at). The red head Russian looked at Spencer and Bryan, then at Kai and Max. Closing his blue eyes, he said something, making the couples around him laugh. Bryan smirked and poked fun at his captain.

"See, Raul?"

The bearer if Torch Pegasus nodded.

"There's no reason to be afraid or ashamed of your sexual pre-ahh!"

"Gotcha!" Mystel cried, jumping from behind and landing Ray's lap. "Missed me?"

"Mystel! Don't do that to me! You know how much I hate it. And besides, I'm having an important conversation with Raul."

The Egyptian nodded towards the red head, before turning back to his boyfriend. "But Raaaaaaaaaaayyyy! You haven't spent any time with me!"

Said boyfriend sighed, closing his eyes. "Mystel..." and opened them to find a puppy-dog eyed blond. "Oh no! You've been taking lessons from Max haven't you! Ugh! Not the puppy-dog eyed look! Ah! Can't resist! Fine! Let's dance." He grabbed Mystel who shot Raul a victorious smile and happily danced with his boyfriend.

Raul blinked. "Wow. I didn't know that so many of them were gay..."

"Surprising isn't?"

"Yeah." A moment passed before Raul looked up to find the sexy red head Russian standing next to him. "Tala!"

"Yeah?"

"..." He swallowed, and felt his cheeks grow hot. Damn, emotions and damn his pale complextion... "H-h-hi!"

Tala stared at him, before saying, "Follow me." He turned on his heel, without looking back. Curious, and slightly afraid, the Spaniard obeyed. The music faded as did the commotion, until it was a soft murmur in their ears. Tala had led him to a secluded hallway, and leaned against one of the walls. The smaller of the two stood in the middle, eyes glancing at him before jumping away. Icy eyes observed him, as he fidgeted.

"Raul, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"So, you finally noticed how many of us were gay...disturbed?" Tala moved towards him.

Unconsciously, Raul took a step back. "No! Of course not." Didn't want to offend his crush, if was gay right? "Why would I be?...I...I'm..."

"Gay?" Another step forward.

"Yeah..." Another step back.

"So...anyone you like?"

"Well, I...I..." his back hit the wall, and shocked him. The bearer of Torch Pegasus turned around, only to have the wielder of Wolborg block his way.

"How about me?" Smiling, Tala closed in on the smaller blader, their bodies touching. Raul swallowed, his face turning bright red. "You didn't think you could get away with kissing me did you?" he asked, his breath hot upon Raul's face. Tala's eyes narrowed seductively. Raul felt his heart jump and his breath quickened, "No..no..I...how did you know?"

"I have my ways," (and when he means 'ways', Tala meant Bit-Beast Gossip-line but back to the story) Tala whispered pushing closer, sending shiver down Raul's back. "How about trying a real kiss..."

Before he knew it, Tala's lips fell upon his. The Russian's tongue played with the other's, and eventually won entrance to Raul's mouth. Tala smiled into the kiss, a hand wrapping around his prey's waist, while the other ran through the silky red strands. His tongue brushed against the roof of Raul's mouth. A moan escaped the Spaniard's mouth, as Tala continued to explore.

They finally broke apart, both faces flushed. "Wow..." Raul breathed.

The Russian smiled, "You haven't experience anything yet."

Blushing furiously, Raul buried his head into his new boyfriend's shirt. He mumbled something, which Tala asked him to repeat.

"Teach me."

A wolfish grin appeared on his face and the two disappeared from the party.

* * *

Hey-o! ZeroGravityDog here, for a few parting words. Hope it met your standards. Try to be easy on me if ya flame it. This is my first fanfic, after all. It was just whipped up say I can say, 'Look! I'm a newbie with a cr_xxx_y, quickly, put together story!'. 

Um...(cough) yeah, so...constructive criticism would be appreciated then just all out flames.

All flames will be used to make smores!

ZG-Dog out!


End file.
